Ben 10: Emotions are everything
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Kevin come upon a girl from another dimension, but she is more then she's worth.


++++Ben 10: emotions are everything++++

**Chapter 1**

The girl 

**(Bellwood)**

**

* * *

**It was a beautiful day in Bellwood, we come upon three teenager in side a green car. The first one was driving the car, a young man a little older then the other two that were in the car with him, he had shoulder length black hair and eyes, he wore a black shirt and a long sleeved gray shirt underneath, and blue jeans. The second was a young woman, she had long red hair that was tide in a pony tail and green emerald eyes, she wore a red sweater, a black skirt, brown pantie hoes and black shoes. And the last one was a young man with brown hair and green emerald eyes, he wore a green jacket with a "10" on the side of his jacket, a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black and white shoes. They were Ben, Gwen and Kevin, they were heading back to Ben's house.

"Hey how about we go to Mr. Smoothies, you know to celebrate or victory against the Forever knights." Ben said with a cocky grin.

"No way, we have to report to Max." Kevin said with a scowl, Ben pouted.

"Aw come on!" Ben whined.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled.

"Okay, man. You guys are no fun..." Ben said under his breath, then up in a the sky a huge beam of light flew down and a huge loud boom was heard, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Ben said.

"Lets check it out." Gwen said as she activated her mana to track the unknown object, Kevin and Ben followed her.

They were now at the park, Gwen deactivated her mana when she found the strange object, it looked like a giant robot.

"A robot?" Kevin said confused

"What kind of robot is that?" Gwen said confused at its appearance, it was almost like a Way big only with bluish armor.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Ben said amazed, Ben took a step up to see what or who was inside and what was inside made him shocked.

"A-A girl?" Ben said shocked,the girl inside was probably about his age, she had short blue hair and when she opened her eyes and revealed red crimson colored eyes but then closed again, she was really pretty and very mature looking as well, she also wore some kind of white body suit.

"What? Are you sure?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Yeah! We got to get her out!" Ben yelled.

**(Ben's house)**

**

* * *

**Ben, Gwen and Kevin brought the strange girl back to Ben's house, they laid her on Ben's bed, Ben came back with a few extra covers to keep the girl from getting cold, Gwen spoke first.

"Were did she come from?" Gwen asked confused.

"She could be from another planet." Kevin answered.

"Could be." Ben said, then the girl sat up and looked at the with a very emotionless expression, this made Ben and Kevin jump a bit.

"Y-You're awake." Gwen said sweetly.

"Were...am I?" The girl said with a blank expression.

"You're at my house, I'm Ben Tennyson!" Ben introduced.

"Kevin Levin." Kevin introduced.

"Gwen, Gwen Tennyson, what's your name?" Gwen asked kindly.

"...Rei Ayanami..." The girl introduced with the same expression, Ben was starting get a little creeped out by this strange girl.

'_She's been staring at us with same expression, what's up with here?_' Ben thought.

"Nice to meet you, Rei." Gwen said as she bowed down to her, but she still looked at Gwen like she was stupid. This confused Gwen.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked, Rei just looked out the window of the room.

"Guys, go down stairs I'll catch up." Ben said.

"Okay, come on Kevin." Gwen said as she left through the door, Kevin followed. Ben and Rei were to only ones left.

"So," Ben started as he began scratching the back of his head "is it okay that I stay here with you?"

Rei just looked at him and said "...Why would you?"

"Well...I thought you might become lonely." Ben said.

"...Lonely?...What's that?" Rei asked, Ben stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Ben asked really confused at what she had asked him.

"What's does 'lonely' mean?" Rei asked with a emotionless look.

"Y-You don't know what it means?" Ben asked really confused, was she joking or something?

Rei shook her head, Ben tried to find the right words.

"Well...It's when a person fells alone when other people don't spend time with that person, being alone can sometimes be good, but when time are tough and no ones there with you, it can be very lonely." Ben explained to her, Rei looked at him.

"Come on lets get something to eat." Ben said as he took her hand and left for the kitchen.

**To be continued **


End file.
